Yes, My Lord
by attackonkuroshitsuji
Summary: Sebastian goes from his day to day chores, tending to Ciel. But he realizes that his feelings for the boy aren't just loyalty...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys! Sorry if this is terrible; this is my first fanfic on here. Hope you guys like it._

Ciel awoke to the slight squeak of the curtains being drawn back to reveal the bright, blinding sunlight. He covered his face as Sebastian bowed and said, "Good morning, my lord." Ciel grunted sleepily in reply, slowly uncovering his face and squinting through the light. He pulled the covers back, sliding his feet around to the side of the bed. Sebastian walked over to his young master and knelt before him. "Shall we get you bathed, young master?" He asked politely, and Ciel huffed. "I suppose so." He replied quietly, standing. Sebastian led him across the large room and opened the door to Ciel's bathroom. "I have already prepared your bath, my lord." He said, bowing slightly. Ciel nodded, walking over to the steaming tub and letting Sebastian slip off his nightgown. He shivered a little as it slid onto the floor, then stepped into the porcelain tub and sat down in the warm, bubbly water. Sebastian washed him, and when he finished, Ciel stood. Sebastian wrapped a creamy white towel around the boy, a little slower than usual. Ciel glared up at him. "Sebastian, why were you so slow to cover me?" He demanded. Sebastian blushed, bowing. "I apologize, my lord, I wasn't paying full attention." He lied. In truth, he _had_ been paying full attention to the boy, but it wasn't to prepare to wrap his towel around his small frame. He had been scanning his crimson eyes over the boy's pale, muscular body. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "That is unusual for you, Sebastian." He noted, a hint of suspicion in his voice. Sebastian bowed once more. "My apologies, young master." He replied quietly. Ciel huffed, but allowed Sebastian to dress him. After that was done, Sebastian led Ciel to the dining hall, where a warm cup of tea and breakfast was waiting. Ciel glanced at his butler. "Where did you find the time to do this? I know that Bardo, Finny, or Mey-rin didn't do this; it isn't charred in the least bit." He said quietly. Sebastian allowed himself a small half smile to appear on his face. "I'm simply one hell of a butler." He responded, pulling out Ciel's chair. The boy sat, picking up his fork and beginning his meal, occasionally sipping at his tea. Sebastian stood to the side and slightly behind his master, watching over him. Ciel eventually finished his meal and stood. Sebastian collected the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing a few moments later. "Now, my lord, it is time for you to hear your schedule for today..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the first chapter being so short, I tried to make this one long to_ compensate.

As Sebastian read Ciel the boy's schedule to him, Ciel and Sebastian walked back to Ciel's room. Sebastian finished reading the list and opened the door, which Ciel walked through. Ciel sat down, reading the letters he had recently recieved. The one he read first had a familiar seal impressed upon the wax; the Queen's seal. He tore it open with a pen knife, taking out the letter. It read:

_My Dear Ciel Phantomhive, I'm afraid I have yet another matter that needs resolving. London has recently been the victim of a series of strange murders. The victims are all young girls, and they all have had their eyes ripped from their faces. There is only one survivor. Her name is Annalise Wilson. She found someone before she bled to death, and although she is lacking eyes, she does not lack in memory. Speak to her, and solve this disturbing case._

Ciel sighed, handing the letter to his butler. Sebastian read it quickly, his blood red eyes scanning over the thin stationery. He looked at Ciel. "Master, it seems we have a job to do. Your schedule will be edited accordingly." He assured the boy, as if Ciel cared. He knew the boy couldn't care less for all the formalities of a daily schedule. Ciel nodded, rising from his chair and walking around to lean on the front of his mahogany desk. "Get the carriage ready." He ordered his butler. Sebastian nodded, bowing. "Of course, my lord." He murmured, taking his leave. After a few moments, Ciel walked out after him. He exited the mansion and walked towards the carriage that Sebastian had amazingly already prepared. The butler held the door open for him. Ciel sat, looking out of the window. He felt the carriage rock gently as Sebastian climbed onto the driver's bench and the boy heard the snap of a whip as the carriage lurched forward, the horses neighing in protest. After a while, the carriage came to a halt, and after a second or two Sebastian opened the door once more, offering his hand to help his master down. Ciel took it, and pulled away as his feet touched the ground. Sebastian's hand tingled from where the boy had held it, and he had to supress a shiver. Ciel took no notice of this as he strode toward the door of the building: the Scotland Yard Headquarters. He felt the stares of a dozen men fall upon him as he walked confidently through the room. Sebastian followed behind him, Ciel's constant shadow. The boy knocked briefly on a door, then opened it and strode in. A man looked up from his desk, muttering curses under his breath. "You again, Phantomhive? Heh, guess the only ones the Queen can get to do her dirty work are children nowadays." He said gruffly. Ciel walked over, placing his hands on the desk. "A child? You must have me mistaken. I believe I've solved more cases than the whole Scotland Yard." He replied, his voice low and calm. He twisted the blue ring on his left thumb, and the man glanced at it. "What're you doing here?" The man asked. Ciel huffed. "The case, of course." He replied, handing the man the letter he had recieved from the Queen. The man read it slowly, making Ciel tap his foot impatiently. He read the engraved sign on the front of the man's desk. His name was Inspector Holt. "Inspector, the files." He sighed. The man looked up, grabbing a folder from an open cabinet. "Of course, of course." He muttered, handing the folder to Ciel. He gave it to Sebastian, who tucked it into his coat. "Come, Sebastian. Let's return to the manor." He said, turning and walking to the door. Sebastian opened it for the boy, and they made their way out of the building and into the carriage. The ride home began. When they arrived back at the Phantomhive estate, Ciel stepped out of the carriage and went inside of the mansion. He sat on his bed, sighing and waiting for his butler to bring him the file. Sebastian entered promptly, walking towards his young master. Ciel looked up into his crimson eyes. "Sebastian? Where is the file?" He asked the demon. Sebastian smiled, pressing the boy down against the bed. Ciel glared at him. "What are you doing!? Let go of me!" He demanded. Sebastian leaned down until their faces were just inches apart. "Sebastian..." Ciel murmured softly, his blue eye softening. Sebastian brought his face closer, their lips brushing. Ciel had the impulse to wrap his arms around him, but held back. Sebastian smiled. "Go ahead, my lord." He said quietly, and Ciel blushed, but wrapped his small arms around his butler's waist. Sebastian pressed his soft lips to Ciel's. They stayed that way until Ciel was gasping for breath. Sebastian stood. "I apologize, my lord. Here is your file." He said quickly, handing the boy the folder, then quickly made his way out of the room. Ciel stared at the door, as if waiting for Sebastian to reappear. When clear that his butler would not be returning for a while, Ciel sighed and opened the folder.


	3. Chapter 3

OC: _I've offically decided that most |if not all| of the chapters will be short, but don't worry, they'll also be plentiful!_

Ciel glanced over the page, his thoughts heavily focused on what had just happened between him and Sebastian.

He re-read the paper once more, jumping as he heard a quiet rapping on the door. "Come in." He said loudly.

Sebastian entered the room, bowing as he neared his young master. "Young master, I believe it would be to our benefit if we spoke with that young woman. I believe her name was Annalise. I have her address, if you wish to visit her." He suggested.

Ciel shrugged. "I suppose it will help the case along." He replied, standing.

Sebastian nodded, bowing once more. "Yes, my lord." With that, he exited the room, Ciel trailing behind him. Sebastian readied the carriage, then disappeared back into the mansion. Ciel waited impatiently, glaring after him. His butler reappeared moments later, along with Mey-rin. Sebastian helped Ciel into the carriage, Mey-rin climbing onto the driver's bench.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, confused. "Why is Mey-rin driving?" He asked his butler.

Sebastian looked through the window. "I thought I might sit back here for this trip." _With you,_ he thought.

Ciel huffed. "Whatever." He said, looking out the window.

The carriage halted, and Sebastian got up from his seat, opening the carriage door for Ciel. "I believe we are here, young master." He said, and Ciel looked up at the mid-sized, cozy looking house.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "A bit small, but I suppose it does the job." He commented quietly.

"Not everyone is as rich as you, my lord." He replied.

"Shut up, demon." He retorted, walking up to the house and rapping on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A small girl, about Ciel's age, opened the door. She had a bandage around her eyes, and her small mouth was set in a slight, nervous frown.

"Y-yes?" She asked, her voice light and kind.

Ciel huffed. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. I'm investigating the case. I'm investigating the case. You should know which one I'm speaking of." He said. "May I ask you a few questions?"

The girl sighed. "Um, I suppose. Come in. My parents aren't home, though." She said softly, moving so that him and Sebastian could come in.

Ciel and Sebastian walked inside, studying the house.

The girl closed the door. "What would you like to know?" She asked, "By the way, I'm Annalise."

Ciel nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "We know." He replied.

Annalise sat down at the table, feeling her way around. Ciel and Sebastian also sat down.

"So, what would you like to know?" She asked them again.

_OC: Short on time atm, so um yeah. Sorry for the super-short chapters._


End file.
